A Shadow of the Past
by Haru no Yo
Summary: Chihiro constantly wakes up from one nightmare. But when that nightmare becomes reality and turns out to be a shadow of her past she can't remember, what will she do?


Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
6 years ago, a young girl named was whisked away to a strange world. There, she embarked on a journey that would change her forever, one that would change her strength, bravery, and heart,  
  
----------------------  
  
"Finish what you started human,"  
  
"Can't you even manage a yes ma'am or a thank you?"  
  
"Here, I put a spell on it, it'll give you your strength back," a young woman rolled around restlessly in her sleep.  
  
"Rin, Sen, you've got the big tub today,"  
  
"Sen! There's blood everywhere," a young girl of the name of Chihiro bolted up from her bed in beads of sweat. She got up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the sink washing her face. It was that dream again, why did she always have that dream over and over again like a broken record? And all of those faces, they all seemed so alien and yet familiar at the same time. She wiped her face with a towel that was hanging close by. She walked back to her room across the hall and looked at her clock, 6:23, Chihiro didn't bother going back to sleep seeing as she would have awoken 7 minutes later anyway. Maybe she could look over her homework or something with her extra 7 minutes. But then again, Chihiro was use to waking up early from her nightmare. She could never truly recall the nightmare except for a dragon, blood everywhere and a gut feeling of worry. She could never understand it. Chihiro ate breakfast quietly and studied. For a long while she hardly noticed time pass by until a knock on the door deeply startled her.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Keiko, who else comes 7:45 in the morning?" Chihiro stood up from her chair and looked down at her watch, 7:45, just as Keiko had said. She walked toward the door and opened it letting her friend in.  
  
"Jeez Chihiro," looking at Chihiro's books and homework laid out on the table, "No wonder you get the grades you do, your always studying or something like that. Anyway, get your things my mom's waiting in the car to drive us to school,"  
  
"Ok," Chihiro gathered her things and dumped them all in her bag. "Mom! Dad! I'm going to school!" She heard a voice from the other side of the house.  
  
"All right Chihiro, just remember your father and I will come back from Kyoto on Wednesday, we'll be back in two weeks. We expect to find you in one piece when we get back!"  
  
"Yes Mom! Have a good trip!" Chihiro left with Keiko as her mom drove them to school.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Hey Chihiro! Guess what!"  
  
"What?" It had been three hours since it was the end of school but still she was in the library. Chihiro looked up from her book and looked at her friend.  
  
"I heard about the coolest place from one of the guys,"  
  
"And what about this place is it that you exactly want me to know?"  
  
"Well, why don't we go?"  
  
"Sure, when?"  
  
"Right now!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, right now. Let's go check out!"  
  
"What is it already?"  
  
"It was one of those old abandoned theme parks they made back in the 90's."  
  
"Oh that, I saw it the first day we came here. For some reason that's how we got here four days after we were suppose to. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but come on, just come with Chihiro." Keiko gave her friend a pleading look.  
  
"All right, all right, let's go."  
  
----------------------  
  
"Would you look at this place? It's great!"  
  
"Yeah I suppose it is," Chihiro looked around at the run down, once theme park. The last time she was here she was only ten years old. Ten years old being very young she barely even recognized the place.  
  
"Hey look! It looks like a bathhouse! Let's go check it out!" Chihiro looked around, the sun began to slowly dim over them.  
  
"I dunno, it's getting dark, why don't we come back tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh come on, your such a scaredy cat."  
  
"Look, I really don't think it's a good idea to be here after dark," she after all, had a strange feeling about this place. The lamps around them on the bridge suddenly burst with light. "What's going on?" Shadows seemed to be taking a form of their own and walking into the bathhouse.  
  
"Look, Chihiro, maybe your right, I- I think we should go back." Keiko grabbed onto her friend's arm.  
  
"Sen!" 


End file.
